Macromolecules of various structures have proven useful as therapeutic agents for treating a variety of medical conditions. For example, advances in genomics, proteomics, and cell biology have led to the rapid development of small protein and antibody therapeutics. Growth factors, hormones, enzymes, cytokines, and monoclonal antibodies have been developed for a range of ailments such as cancer, autoimmune diseases, and metabolic disorders. Although the number of biopharmaceuticals approved and in advanced clinical testing continues to expand, there are challenges in preparing, storing and administering them. For example, the susceptibility of proteins to physical and chemical degradation during storage and proteolytic degradation upon administration can severely limit the therapeutic efficacy; the half lives, t1/2, of many protein-based therapeutics range from only 2-100 minutes. Thus, methods of increasing the half-lives of therapeutic macromolecules during storage and/or under physiological conditions are of value.